My Dearest
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Contains Sesshomaru/Older!Rin. Read and review, and no flames or hate.


Inuyasha:

My Dearest

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Rin makes the ultimate decision that will change her life, forever.

* * *

An early morning in the village. The sun had barely risen beyond the hills, and yet already, some were starting to wake up to start their morning routines. Among them was Rin, who had been staying in a hut of her own for the past year.

It had been 11 years since Rin had been living in the village ever since the fateful final battle against Naraku and the Sacred Jewel being wished out of existence by Kagome. Since that day, Rin had been living with Kaede up until last year, now that she was old enough to at least provide for herself. Of course, other villagers would often come and visit her, among them being Kagome, Inuyasha, and their kids. Another one who would come and visit her was Kohaku, who would bring her various presents, such as flowers, sweets, and even clothing.

Speaking of clothing, as Rin stepped out of her hut and gave a yawn, she glanced down and saw something folded neatly on the ground: a new kimono. It was jade green with a lotus pattern and orange stripes. When Rin saw the slip of paper with a purple crescent on the front, a knowing smile formed on her face.

"Another present from Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she picked up the gift and headed inside with it.

She always happy to receive presents, but she particularly enjoyed the kind that Sesshomaru would bring her. However, despite her delighted smile...she couldn't help feeling just a tinge of sadness in her chest. Lately, Sesshomaru didn't seem to visit her as often as he used to when she was a child. The last time she saw the great dog demon, it was some time after the birth of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Sanka. He took one look at her...and she could see that his eyes went wide for just a moment...but then, as quickly as he appeared, he left without a single word.

Rin didn't understand. Why would he look at her that way? And why would he leave without even saying "hi" to her, at least?

She shook her head and even smacked her cheeks a bit at the thought.

"No..." she whispered. "I can't start assuming the worst...maybe he was just busy and didn't have time to say hi."

A pause...but then she sighed.

"...I can't help myself," she said. "What if...what if Lord Sesshomaru is tired of seeing me? What if he doesn't like me, anymore?"

After a while of just standing in that one spot, Rin decided that she would worry about such things later. After all, she was going to get anything done just by standing around. As the young woman was about to go about her business, she took a quick glance toward the forest...then she turned and headed to the river to get water.

"Strange," she said to herself. "I thought...somebody was watching me for a moment."

Unknown to her, however, there was indeed someone watching her from beyond the shrubs and trees: the very demon who brought her the kimono, Sesshomaru. He stared after Rin's back as he watched her walk away from her hut. For some reason, his heart was continuously skipping beats...and he felt his face grow warm.

"...How strange," he said. "This is what happened, the last time I came to see Rin...what is this feeling?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken, riding on the back of the two-headed dragon, A-Un.

"Oh, there you are, milord!" exclaimed the imp. "What are you doing way out here? Did you bring Rin another gift?"

"...Yes," Sesshomaru replied. "I brought her a kimono, this time."

"Haa..." Jaken sighed, almost wistfully. "It almost feels like we had just met Rin not that long ago...I can't believe how much she has grown in the past 11 years." He then sniffled. "Ohh...excuse me. I think I have something in my eye."

"...She has grown, hasn't she?" asked Sesshomaru, his heart pulsing, once more.

"Are you all right, milord?" Jaken asked. "You seem a bit distant, lately."

"...Nothing to worry about," said Sesshomaru as he turned and walked away. "Let us be off, Jaken."

"R-right away, milord!" Jaken exclaimed as he commanded A-Un to follow after him.

XXX

"So Sesshomaru brought you another kimono, huh?"

"That's right."

As the day went by, Rin decided to pay Inuyasha and Kagome a visit. Ichiro had already run off to go play with Roku and Tsukihime, for the day, as long as they didn't stray too far from the village. Thus, the half-demon and his priestess wife were left to take care of their 1-year-old son and 5-month-old daughter.

"Looks like Kohaku's got himself a little competition," Inuyasha quipped as he held little Sanka, who was sucking on the Beads of Subjugation.

"Inuyasha," Kagome chided while holding Yamako in her lap.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Just sayin'."

"So, did he say anything to you?" asked Kagome.

"...I didn't even see him," said Rin. "He came while I was still sleeping and left the kimono there for me to find."

"I see," said Kagome.

"What's his problem, all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked. "Suddenly, he acts like he doesn't wanna see your face?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided, again.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's all right," Rin said. "I'm starting to think that might be the case." She then looked up at the ceiling. "Lord Sesshomaru left me here in the village so that I could one day make the decision to either stay here amongst humans or continue traveling the land with him."

"And...?" asked Kagome. "What have you decided on?"

"...I don't know," Rin replied. "While I am happy here in the village...I still can't stop thinking about Lord Sesshomaru...no matter how hard I try."

Inuyasha and Kagome both glanced at each other before they smiled.

"Sounds familiar," said Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"I remember back when I first started coming here to the Feudal Era," said Kagome. "It was some time after I released Inuyasha from the Sacred Tree. Even though we had our difficult moments...the more time we spent with each other...the more I started realizing where I was meant to be." She then looked to her husband, then her two infant children. "I'm here with the man I love...and we're raising three beautiful children, together. I couldn't ask for anything else."

Inuyasha smiled before he kissed Kagome on the cheek, causing her to laugh.

"Love you, too, Kagome," he said.

"Well...I am happy for you both," said Rin, "but...I wish I knew what to do."

"Rin, all I can tell you is this," said Inuyasha. "In the end, the only thing that matters is what your heart wants."

"My...heart?" Rin repeated.

"Now if you'll excuse us," said Inuyasha as he stood up, "we gotta get these two little munchkins ready for their bath." He then held Sanka up to his face. "Isn't dat wight, San~?" He then cooed as he affectionately rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to giggle, then headed to the bathhouse.

"See you later, Rin," said Kagome as she followed her husband. "And don't worry...I know you'll make the right call."

"...I sure hope so, Kagome," said Rin.

XXX

After a whole day of doing her chores and making her own meals, Rin was about to head to bed for the night. However, despite how exhausted she had felt from the day's events...sleep seemed to elude her. She was lying awake in her futon, staring up at the ceiling.

"...It's no use," she said. "I just can't get Lord Sesshomaru out of my mind."

 **Ba-bump! Ba-bump!** Her heart thumped in her chest, causing her to place her hand over it.

"Every time..." she whispered. "Every time any trace of him enters my thoughts, my heart won't stop pounding...why? Why won't it stop? Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

 **Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!**

Rin sighed as she tried to fall asleep...but then, the wind howled outside, forcing her windows open, which caused her to cry out at the sudden chill it brought. She groaned as she stood up and went to close the window...but just as she was about to do so, she gasped silently as she saw someone, standing upon the distant hilltop.

"...Lord Sesshomaru...?!" she whispered as she saw him, standing before the silvery full moon, its light giving his body this almost heavenly glow. He had his back turned to her...and yet, as if he sensed her, he slowly turned her way...his golden yellow eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones. At that moment, Rin felt her legs move toward the straw flap in her doorway...and she ran out toward the hill.

 _'What's going on?'_ she thought. _'I...I can't help but be drawn to him!'_

Before she even realized it, Rin found herself standing upon the hill. She panted as she put her hands to her knees, but then she looked up...and it was then that she saw Sesshomaru, who smiled down at her.

"Rin," he said, softly.

"...Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she approached him...and yet, she seemed hesitant. "I...it's good to see you, again."

"...And it is good to see you, as well," said Sesshomaru as he took a good look at her. "Did you get the kimono I brought you?"

"Yes, of course, milord!" Rin replied. "It was...lovely...but I decided not to wear it, yet."

"I understand," said Sesshomaru.

"...Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. "Can I...ask you something?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru replied.

"...Why didn't you say anything to me?" asked Rin. "When you last saw me...why did you not say anything? You just looked at me, and then as quickly as you appeared, you left."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide while Rin cast her own eyes downward.

"I couldn't help thinking," she began, "that maybe...I did something wrong. That maybe...you just didn't want to see me, anymore!" She then bit her lip as she felt her eyes sting with tears. "I...I was afraid that...you had grown tired of me!" She then sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything to me?! Do...do you hate me, now?!"

"Silence," Sesshomaru commanded, causing Rin to gasp...as he gently cupped her cheek. "It's not that, Rin...I swear to you, you have it all wrong. The reason why I didn't say anything to you...the reason why I did not show my face to you these past few weeks...was because I was overwhelmed."

"...W...what?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said. "You have come a long way from the little girl I had met and brought back to life, not just once, but twice. You...you showed me human kindness...you were always at my side...even when there were times I didn't want you to be...and now, you have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"...My lord...!" Rin whispered as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's. "I...I don't know what to say...!"

"...Answer me this, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Now that you have spent so long here in this human village...what do you really want to do? Do you wish to stay here? Or do you wish to continue to be at my side? Either way...I won't begrudge you for it. What I want is for you to be happy. So tell me...what do you want?"

"...What do I want?" Rin asked as she thought back about Inuyasha had told her, earlier that day.

 _"In the end, the only thing that matters is what your heart wants..."_

"...What I want," Rin whispered...before she threw herself upon Sesshomaru's chest, her arms wrapped around his back as she nestled her face in his chest. "What I want...is to be with you...Sesshomaru!" She then broke down in sobs as tears fell from her eyes, while Sesshomaru gently stroked her hair.

"I want to be with you...I want to be with the man that I love so much!" Rin cried as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "So please...please say that you'll take me with you!"

"...Of course, I will," Sesshomaru replied, causing Rin to smile at him.

"...I love you...my dearest Sesshomaru," she said.

"...Love..." Sesshomaru repeated. "...I...I love you, too...Rin."

A pause...but then, he slowly closed the gap between him and Rin, whose eyes went wide before she instinctively stood up on the very tips of her toes and closed her eyes. As soon as she did...he soon caught her lips with his own before he took Rin in a tight, yet tender embrace.

 _'...Now I see,'_ thought Sesshomaru. _'This must have been what Father felt when he fell in love with Inuyasha's mother.'_ He then pulled away from Rin as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling like the starry sky.

 _'...So...this is what it's like...to be happy...'_

XXX

The following morning...

"Rin? Oh, Rin! I brought you something!"

Kohaku walked into the empty hut, holding a bouquet of flowers...and he did not see any trace of Rin, anywhere.

"That's strange," he said. "Where could she be?" That's when he spotted something on Rin's futon, and on it was an envelope, causing him to pick it up and open it...before his eyes went wide.

"Kohaku?"

Kohaku gasped silently before he turned to see his older sister, who had baby Shio strapped to her back and Kirara sitting on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sango. "And where's Rin?"

XXX

"What?!" Kagome asked. "Rin left with Sesshomaru, last night?!"

"Apparently, yes," said Miroku as he held up the letter that Kohaku found. "She left this on her bed before she left."

Kagome took the letter and opened it to read its contents.

 _"To whoever finds this letter,_

 _By the time you see this, I'll already be long gone. I was told by a dear friend to do what my heart wants...and I choose to be with the man that I love so dearly._

 _I thought that maybe, after spending so long here, I could get used to living with humans, again...but I realize that my one true place is at my dear Sesshomaru's side. I can't deny that any longer._

 _To those who have cared for me since the day I started living here...I can't thank you enough for everything...especially Kaede, who was like a grandmother to me. In the event that she hasn't found out, yet, please tell her for me._

 _And to Kohaku...if you're reading this, I want you to know that you've been a very good friend to me...and I'll never forget you._

 _I might come back and visit, sometime, but until then...this is goodbye for now._

 _Rin."_

"...So she's really gone," said Inuyasha, holding both Yamako and Sanka.

"I guess it's no surprise who she decided to be with, huh?" asked Shippo, who was munching on some mochi cakes.

"I don't believe it," said Ichiro as he sat next to his father. "I can't believe Rin just up and left."

"Does this mean she's not coming back, Dad?" asked Roku.

"I don't think so," said Miroku. "Rin only did what her heart told her to do."

"That's right," Inuyasha nodded. "If she's happy, that's enough for us."

"And besides," Kagome back, "she did say she'd come back and visit us."

"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled, "so don't think that we're never gonna see her again."

"...I guess so," said Ichiro before he looked over to Kohaku, who sat on the grass, staring up at the sky while Shiratsuki and Haruhana sat at his left and right, looking at their uncle in concern.

"Uncle Kohaku?" asked Haruhana. "Are you okay?"

"...I'll be fine, girls," said Kohaku. "...Hopefully."

"...Oh, Kohaku..." Sango whispered as she went over to her younger brother. "Girls? Can I talk to your Uncle Kohaku for a second?"

"Yes, Mom," said Shiratsuki replied as she and her twin sister walked away while Sango sat next to Kohaku while Kirara jumped in his lap.

"How are you feeling, Kohaku?" asked Sango.

"...Heh," Kohaku chuckled, humorlessly. "I...guess I lost this one, huh, sister?"

"...You were in love with Rin, weren't you?" asked Sango. "That's why you kept going to visit her whenever you came to the village and brought her presents. You were hoping to win her affections."

"Yeah," Kohaku began, "but I guess Sesshomaru beat me to the punch." He then sighed. "...It's probably for the best. At least she's happy, right? That's all that matters to me."

"...You're a very kind man, Kohaku," said Sango, smiling proudly at her little brother. "Any girl would be lucky to have you for a husband."

"...You think so?" asked Kohaku.

"I know so," Sango replied, and Kirara mewled in agreement, causing Kohaku to smile as his older sister embraced him.

"...Thanks, Sango," he said.

XXX

Not too far away from the village, Sesshomaru was seen walking through the forest with A-Un at his side...and upon the beast's saddle was none other than Rin, wearing the kimono that her beloved had brought her...only the sides were a bit ripped to give more leg room. Sesshomaru didn't mind. He even said that it suited her.

"So," Sesshomaru began, "where should we go, today?"

"I don't care," Rin replied. "As long as I'm with you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he gently held Rin's hand and lightly kissed her wrist, causing her to smile before she looked back.

"Hurry up, Master Jaken!" she called. "You'll be left behind!"

"I'm coming!" Jaken called back as he ran after the two. "I'm coming- WHOOP!" He then tripped on a stone and fell flat on his face...which caused Sesshomaru and Rin to laugh, heartily, and despite his little mishap, Jaken couldn't help but laugh, too.

"This certainly takes me back," he said before he stood up and hurried after the two.

And thus began a new chapter in the life of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

I admit: I ship Sesshomaru and adult Rin. I'm sure I'm not the only one.

Review, please!


End file.
